lotusconferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
'''[[Blade Dancer]]''' Blade Dancers are the product of the Monk orders mixing together. The Way of the Open Hand and the Way of the Kensei were molded and bastardized by their followers until they arrived at the foundation for what Blade Dancers are today. Blade Dancers rely entirely on their grace and prestige in battle, often overwhelming enemies with powerful attacks in quick succession. The Dance provides defensive bonuses, whilst the Blade weaves between the flesh of its enemies. Historically, Blade Dancers have sat in the higher ranks of the Borum armies, and often are the wildcards of a battle. No blade wielder is a match for a sufficiently trained Blade Dancer, unless of course, they too, are a Blade Dancer themselves. [https://lotusconference.fandom.com/wiki/Totem_Warrior '''Totem Warrior'''] Totem Warriors are the remnants of the Old Ways within the Wilds of Ventorey. Before the Titan's Reach became attuned to the Spiritual Energy, they worshiped and followed many of the nature gods and spirits. As a product of this, the Totem Warriors are often considered the ancestors of the current Ventorey Monk Orders, and are highly respected by said groups. Starting as Goliaths, Totem Warriors have spread as a culture within the Wild Races. Ruri being the most prevalent of Wild Races to take up the mantle, and continue to practice the art and belief today. Totem Warriors more often than not are in tune with both the Nature spirits and the Gods of Ventorey, resulting in a powerful combination of Nature magic and divine force. Throughout history, however, Totem Warriors have often been seen as a single or duo on the battlefield, tearing apart the enemies before them with Elements and Divine favor. Above all else, Totem Warriors are the most loved by the Gods, and they show that connection in any way possible. [https://lotusconference.fandom.com/wiki/Druid:_Circle_of_the_Shepherd '''Druid: Circle of the Shepherd''']'''''' Druids are servants of the Wild Gods of Ventorey, offering their services in exchange for Divine benefits. Many Druids start their practice by becoming lost in the deep forests of Ventorey, only to find themselves face to face with one of the Wild Gods. ''Ea, The Trickster God, ''is the most likely God for a mortal to stumble across, simply because he thoroughly enjoys toying with them. Many Druids and Shamans have found themselves influenced, pledged, or otherwise bound to ''Ea's ''service due to a chance encounter. Druids represent the pinnacle of natural enlightenment, and bring about the suffering of the Wild God's enemies. A Druid of The Circle of The Shepherd however, is a powerful wielder of animal and elemental magics. Protector of the Forests and Elements, the Wild Gods look upon these druids with good faith, and see them as their first line of defense against hapless mortals. [[Shaman|'''Shaman''']] While traveling through swamps, forests and deserts a young human receives directions from the spirits. A Goliath concentrates in its meditation, the spirits around him come forth, to protect him against preying beasts. A Ruri holds one of his shamanic foci, his enemies laugh, thinking this is an easy kill, when suddenly from the focus comes a bolt of lightning, fulminating the unsuspected enemy. Shamans are magic users that gain their powers through spirits. They are the bridge that connects the material world and the ethereal world. They can cast spells or use the very spirits to help them in and out of combat, so much so, that being surrounded by spirits is a common occurrence for them. '''Bridge Between the Two Worlds''' Shamans connect with the dead ancestors and the unborn children who dwell among us, through meditation, rituals and study. In this way they connect with the world around them, attracting spirits, which they form bonds with to gain power and knowledge of the past and future of the land and its peoples. As Shamans are so connected with the spirit realm, they may seem otherworldly and have difficulty with more practical day-to-day aspects of society, for example they may confuse the past with the present or refer to people using their ancestor's names. Shamanism is a secret art, even more so than druidism, taking people years of rigorous training and concentration to contact spirits, and even more so to take their power for themselves. But all of that hard work tends to truly pay off, since often the spirits tend to gravitate towards the shaman, granting them assistance. '''Intertwined With Nature''' Shamans must connect with nature in order to contact the spirits. That is why there are so few shamans in cities and other places where civilization has uprooted it. The gentle quiet of a forest or a distant mountainside may help foster deeper meditation and communion with the spirits, though on the other hand, a shaman capable of connecting with the nature in a city has the advantage of being surrounded by a great number of spirits. When creating a shaman, this is of great importance, because you must decide how your shaman views the civilized world, most shamans tend to not like grand civilizations and its people, seeing as they destroy nature to expend, but on some cases after interacting with them they may come to enjoy the company of some people. Think about this and also about how was your training and why you went through it. Are you from a family of shamans? Were you found by a master shaman in the past and they decided to train you? Or were you the one to find the shaman and ask to be trained? What do you use your powers for? To protect nature? To help the people you care about? To pass judgment on the ones who destroy nature? Uniquely, Shamans are entirely native and hail solely from the Kingdom of Ventorey. For some reason, the powers at work in other lands prevent a deep and controlled understanding of the Spirits and Elements. Additionally, the Gods of Ventorey look upon the Shamans and Druids of the world with great fondness, often offering pacts, deals, and guidance in exchange for devout worship. '''[[Exorcist]]''' Very little is known about the mythical individuals known as Exorcists. Members of an elusive society, Exorcists are trained within special schools that are localized inside alternate planes of existence. These schools train their students to become the last bastions of defense the world has against the Witch's Cult. The decline in presence of the Cult is entirely attributed to Exorcists, letting people live freely without fear. Exorcists channel the violence and the sins of the witch, using her powers against her. Many Exorcists are capable of holding their own against many fiends and demons of the Witch, and act as the only source the world has left for information about the Witch and her Sins. It is thanks to the various Exorcist orders that the Witch hasn't been able to free herself, and their diligent works allow for the Gods to focus on more important matters. Now, however, with the Witch attempting to free herself, and her Sins becoming more active, Exorcists are beginning to take to the world in droves, driving out the vile and cursed demons she brings out. '''''This class is currently still under construction, please check back when this message isn't here''''' '''[[Necromancer]]''' While others use magic to do paltry things like conjure fire or fly, the Necromancer is a master over death itself. They study the deep and forbidden secrets that raise the dead, controlling minions toward a variety of goals. Perhaps they seek the power that mastery over death provides. Perhaps they are serious and unashamed scholars, who reject the small-minded boundaries held to by others. Each enemy they fell becomes an eager and disposable ally, they become immune to the energies of death and decay, and ultimately harness the immortality and power of undeath for themselves. '''Creating a Necromancer''' A necromancer is a caster that is able to expel negative energies flowing through their veins. Necromancers are similar to sorcerers, but are more adept with necromancy and, to some extent, enchantment spells. They use their abilities to gain absolute control over their enemies' bodies, minds, and souls. Often the best way to do this is by raising/summoning undead from their fallen enemies; a skill at which they are unparalleled. Necromancers are also effective with diseases, poisons, and affecting opponents with fear, fatigue, exhaustion, pain, life drain, or even gaining mindless supporters through the use of enchantment magic to charm and dominate. A necromancer's strengths are in bolstering undead, summoning or raising undead minions (which they can control up to a number of a large mob) and being able to cast a vast repertoire of various necromancy spells. They are strong spell casters but are not durable in physical combat. A necromancer should primarily be used for crowd control, able to curse the enemy while animating different undead to occupy the enemy while their teammates continue to sustain a mass of dead bodies for you. Necromancers are very difficult to find outside of Harvemaa, and the surrounding territories, and if one is spotted outside these lands they are almost certainly hailing from them instead. A Necromancer serves as a rogue cleric of The Twins. Whereas Exorcists serve the ending half of the Cycle that ''The Twins'' provide, Necromancers serve the rebirth of the Cycle. ''Dark, The Ruthless Twin of Harvenmaa'' often finds Necromancers to be his favorites, even hoping to crown one his Champion in the future. '''[[Tranquil Soul Monk]]''' '''[[Pirate Master]]''' [[Crime Boss|'''Crime Boss''']]